Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: Godzilla Reborn
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: Set in an alternate continuity after the Atlantis arc, Eric, Frey, Ariel and Kida head to Japan where they meet up with a full-grown Godzilla Junior. However, they soon find themselves involved in an epic battle with Lemuria, Atlantis's sister city, and its army of giant monsters, all the while Godzilla is haunted by the memories of his father's death.
1. Prologue

Hello, ! Inspired by Stone-Man85's epic Aquatic Kingdom Hearts series, I decided to mix together that along with a franchise that I have held dear from childhood: Godzilla. Also, to those thinking this is a sequel to any of Stone-Man85's previous AKH entries, you're going to be disappointed. This is set after the Atlantis arc of the first Aquatic Kingdom Hearts but it ignores the ending. In this one, Olette is not introduced, Rourke is dead or as Cookie put it "Transmogrified and then busted into a zillion pieces". This is also a sequel to Godzilla vs. Destoroyah of the Heisei series. Expect references to the Godzilla franchise all over the place. Now before I begin, I'd like to add: I do not own Atlantis the Lost Empire, The Little Mermaid, Stone-Man85's OC's or Godzilla. I **do** however own my OC's and ideas. Without further ado, I give you Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: Godzilla Reborn.

Prologue

_Monsters are tragic beings. They're born too tall, too strong, too heavy. They are not evil by choice. That is their tragedy._

Ishiro Honda

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_

_Your memory will carry on._

My Chemical Romance

The sea. The sea holds many secrets. If one were willing to explore, one would find a piece of treasure or rare artifact hidden beneath the churning depths. Even a civilization or two that had succumbed to the wrath of the endless water and end up like pebbles in a pond could be found by those who would search to the ends of the earth.

The sea is also one of the least explored regions on Earth. Deep beneath the waves, there exists an almost alien world. If one were to dive deeper and deeper where no light can journey, one would find a collection of oddities including creatures that may as well be beings from another world. It is also the perfect place to hide.

And hiding was just what the titan was doing. Deep inside of an underwater canyon rested a leviathan. The creature was gigantic, a god amongst living things. Its body was the color of fresh ashes and grooved like an old oak tree. Giant spikes the shape of maple leaves ran down its neck to its long, segmented tail. Its head was reptilian but also had a vaguely feline look to it. Its eyes, the color of smouldering embers, were closed as it lay dreaming of a tragic memory.

_The city is in flames. Buildings now lay crumbled and shattered. In the midst of it are two titans fighting amongst each other. One is a giant saurian with skin the color of charcoal with patches that glow bright orange almost as if it is on fire. Its back is decorated with leaf-shaped dorsal plates glowing with an inner fire and, at a glance, appear to be melting like butter in a summer day. Its cougar-shaped face bears fiery red eyes. _

_ Its combatant is something out of a nightmare. Its body is red and violet with spikes protruding from its shoulders and a bone-white floral-based pattern on its chest. Four wings emerge from its back, two large and two small that resemble wings of a bat. Its tail looks like that of a prehistoric scorpion but, instead of ending in a stinger, it ends in a cruel pincer. Its head is demonic with a sharp, bony frill __on each side and a long, sword-like horn extending from its forehead. Its eyes are soulless and yellow._

The image then flashed and was replaced with another.

_The saurian's spikes glow with the light of a small sun. It opens its jaws and a stream of red light strewn with lightning erupts from its throat, striking the demonic monstrosity. _

Again, another image flashed.

_The demon-like beast spreads its wings in order to bid a hasty retreat. However, it does not go far as missiles from the ground and bolts of freezing energy strike the beast, severing its wings and sending it plummeting to its doom. _

Then the last image flashed, causing the beast to stir from its slumber.

_The saurian is being fired at with the same weapons that brought down its nightmarish adversary. However, they prove to be useless. The beast's body glows brighter than the sun as it lets loose what can be determined as a death roar-_

At that moment, the leviathan's eyes shot open, ending its dreams. It was almost as if, it didn't want to remember something. Like a tragedy, a long time ago that had cost it something it cared about and would be even more horrifying to relive it again and again. The monster then let sleep overcome it again.

There were once beasts just like it. Beasts who had walked the Earth as titans of their time. Now, only one remained.

And so it begins. Well, kinda sorta. This is just a prologue. But don't worry, there's lots more to come. So stick around for humor, epic battles and more monsters than you can possibly shake a stick at. Oh, and be sure to send reviews.


	2. Chapter 1 A Day at Mr Whitmore's

Now, it really begins! To godzillafan1, the monsters that will be featured in this story will range from Heisei characters brought back such as King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Battra, Rodan (basically a female Radon from Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II) and Mothra, old favorites such as Anguirus, Gigan, Megalon, Megaguirus etc, monsters that appeared outside of the Godzilla movies and unused monsters. Trust me when I say, there's enough kaiju planned to give any monster enthusiast a wet dream. As stated before, I only own my OC's.

Chapter 1: **A Day at Mr. Whitmore's; Fighting with No Sight**

_Whitmore Estate_

Today was another day for Helga Katrina Sinclair; bringing Mr. Whitmore his coffee. Originally, the blond-haired woman would've been bringing him his medicine as well. Prior to and during the expedition to Atlantis, Preston B. Whitmore had fallen under a serious illness and had to take medications. It wasn't until he was sent a crystal pendant from Milo Thatch as a gift that his health had been restored to normal, if not better.

Helga found Whitmore sitting in his chair next to his coelocanth tank, wearing his striped pajamas, his left leg crossed over his right with his face hidden behind a newspaper that he seemed very to show a lot of interest in reading. She cleared her throat in order to catch his attention. Whitmore lowered the newspaper and greeted her with a shining smile.

"Good morning, Helga, did you sleep well?" he asked her jovially.

Helga shrugged.

"Eh, if by sleep well you mean dreaming about your former commanding officer trying to kill you by throwing you off a hot-air balloon from one-hundred feet in the air? Then yeah. I slept pretty good." she replied with a smirk.

After a brief chuckle between the two, Helga handed Mr. Whitmore his coffee.

"Just the way you like it, a tablespoon of cream and just a slight pinch of sugar."

Whitmore smiled as he set aside his newspaper and took the coffee cup from his chauffeur, his crystal pendant shining in the dim light.

"Anything else I can get you or do for you, Mr. Whitmore aside from start making breakfast?" Helga asked.

Whitmore gave her a playful smirk as he took a sip of his coffee and set the cup down.

"Now that you mentioned it, why don't you call me 'Preston' from now on."

Before Helga could say anything else, she heard someone groaning behind her. She turned around to see Eric Thatch in his sleep-wear, his black hair sticking out in tufts giving him the appearance of an anime character. Wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf was his orange Aspen otter companion Dax who, unlike his human friend, looked far more refreshed. Max, the sixteen-year-old surfer's sheepdog, was by the sixteen-year-old surfer's side, bouncing up and down with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, blissfully ignorant of his master's lack of energy.

"You look like you've just been through the dryer." Helga remarked with her signature smirk.

"Helga, I don't want to talk right now, I didn't sleep that good," Eric responded before gesturing to Dax. "Mr. Squeakypants was making noise right in my ear last night."

Dax turned indignantly to face Eric.

"Oh, come on, Eric. You and I know perfectly _well_ I don't make _that_ much noise while I'm asleep."

Eric met his otter friend straight in the eyes.

"That's because you're usually, well, _were_ usually sleeping on a pet bed not sleeping inches away from me on my pillow." he retorted.

Eversince his uncle, Milo had married the crown princess of Atlantis- now queen-, Sukikkade, Eric had moved in with Mr. Whitmore who had become like a surrogate father to him along with his girlfriend Ariel and his cousin Kidagakash or Kida for short.

Dax, somewhat miffed by this, put his forelegs to his hips.

"Oh, this is coming from a surfer who just so happens to talk in his sleep."

"I do **not**__mumble. You're thinking of Frey."

Dax then paused his argument with the black-haired surfer and thought out loud, "Yeah, speaking of which where is Fr-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a short yelp and someone flopping out of bed and onto the floor.

"Case closed." Dax commented as he saw Frey Asapin walk out of the guest room down the corridor, looking much worse than Eric.

"Morning, **Cloud**. How'd ya sleep?" the otter snarked.

Frey frowned at that comment. Now was not the time for him to hear any wisecracks, especially from a certain orange otter.

"Dax, I am not in the mood or mindset for any of your jokes. I'm still trying to overcome what I can best describe as the worst. Soda-induced. Headache. **Ever**."

"That wasn't soda." Helga told him.

Frey's eyes opened until they were miniature dinner plates. That wasn't soda he drank last night?

"Then _what_ did I drink yesterday?" he asked in a panic. He didn't want to tell his father, who was currently on a business trip to Thailand, that he was drinking any alchoholic beverages especially since he made a pledge not to do so in the first place.

"_Diet_ soda." Helga responded with a sly grin.

Frey's panic instantly gave way to a look of humorlessness. She honestly made a _joke_ about diet soda.

"Oh, hee hee haw haw, Helga. _Real _gutburster there."

"It's what I do." Helga answered shrugging.

Frey waved her off, "Yeah. Whatever, I need coffee."

With that, the older woman pointed to the kitchen. Frey, following her finger, shuffled to the kitchen while droning, "Coffee." Right there, Eric seemed to notice something missing. Or rather someone missing.

"Hey, Mr. Whitmore, where's Ariel and Kida?" he asked.

"The girls?" Whitmore responded after taking another sip from his coffee and stroking his beard. "Oh, they got up earlier than you. I think Kida mentioned teaching Ariel how to defend herself."

_Outside_

Ariel gripped the training spear Kida assigned her with in her hand, standing it up straight in ready position as she stood on the beach. The spear in general looked more like a halberd with a crescent-shaped point at one end while at the other end of its wooden pole rested a stone the size of a baby's head serving as its balance. Ariel herself was dressed up in her Atlantean garb thus showcasing the blue tattoo on the back of her neck in order to give her more movement. However, her eyes were covered up in a blindfold.

"Kida, remind me _again_ why I have to wear the blindfold while holding a very dangerous weapon?" she asked.

"In combat, we cannot always rely on our eyes. In certain situations, we must also depend on three other important senses; smell, touch and hearing. Our sight is necessary but our other senses must be just as worthy, if not worthier, if we can no longer see." Kida told her.

Ariel nodded as she took all of this in and saw fit to ask another question.

"Then why are you hiding behind a rock?"

The white haired beauty poked her head from behind a rock.

"Accidents tend to happen, you can't be too safe." she replied before retreating to safety.

Ariel sighed and began her training. The first step was simple; lifting the spear and putting it in a stabbing motion. The next step was a bit more complicated: using the weapon's mult-tasking ability. According to Kida, Atlantean spears (or _kyaraq_ as they were called) were weapons that worked one in two ways. One was the simple stabbing point at one end and the other was the stone end that would be used as a blunt instrument meant to shatter bones and dent armor if the pointed end was lost. However, her lesson today was learning how to get used to the spear itself and that meant twirling it.

Ariel decided to start slow and gather momentum. After taking three deep breaths, she began to lift the spear. Then she gathered up speed as she began to twirl the spear. It was at that moment things went down spiral when she heard the sound of something snapping and someone screaming.

Curious, she removed her blindfold to see the rock end of the spear had not only apparently broken loose but it was also sent flying. She also saw the turtle-like Atlantean robot Wally looking around in a startled daze while Sebastian, the former crab composer to her father, was running around in a frenzy.

"Run fer yer lives! Flee while ya still con! It's de end o' de world!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry, Wally. Sorry, Sebastian." she called out.

Kida got out from behind her hiding place and studied the broken spear in her friend's hand. She knew very well that merpeople were stronger than any human so that explained why the stone end of the weapon. What she _didn't _expect was for that strength to carry on in human form. Ariel noticed the weapon in her hands as well before she looked at her teacher.

"Lesson over for today?" she asked sheepishly.

Kida nodded at that statement.

Next Chapter: **G-Force HQ; Godzilla's Spokeswoman**


End file.
